Confundus
by Jaina-Mx
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha sido convertido en mortífago. La sombra de Voldemort lo persigue en Hogwarts y sin quererlo encuentra una forma de escapar. Dramione. Hermione/Draco. One Shot


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, tampoco el mundo mágico en el que se desarrolla. Le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dedicada a LUMEN, quien siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyando mi vicio de escribir.

Con todo mi cariño para las personas que me han seguido desde que regrese al mundo de fanfiction este Julio de 2014.

**Track: Fever – The Black Keys**

o-o-o

_Fever let me live a dream_

_Fever I'm a slave to_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CONFUNDUS**

**_Sangre_**. Ese olor le llegaba profundamente, no importaba lo que tuviera delante de él. Jamás se iba ese hedor de su nariz.

No importaban las nubes de puré de papa, las decenas de pasteles de calabaza, el pollo frito humeante junto a copas de jugo de arándanos si nada de eso podía oler. Solo se puede percibir el olor a sangre, suciedad y… _muerte_.

Tampoco lograba escuchar una sola conversación de sus amigos, únicamente oía pequeños ecos. Aunque tampoco le interesaba escuchar que otros pudieran despertar cada mañana sin una sentencia de muerte marcada en su brazo izquierdo.

Él despertaba día con día con esa marca quemándole no solo el brazo sino las entrañas. Despertaba con la sensación de unas manos invisibles apretándole el cuello dejándole sin aire y provocándole las ganas de vomitar.

Estaba inminentemente sentenciado a morir, a menos que… asesinase al Director Dumbledore.

En la mesa de Slytherin hablaban de cosas triviales, Draco Malfoy no podía concentrarse, apenas si podía despegar los labios. En su mente solo había esquemas, planes, hechizos, pociones y demás ideas que pudieran matar a alguien.

_Asesinar. _

Esa palabra caía sobre sus hombros como un yunque. La espalda le dolía por el número de horas que tenía que permanecer a pie, intentando reparar el Armario Evanescente. ¿Qué iba a pasar una vez que lo reparara? ¿Sería capaz de levantar su varita para un Avada Kedabra?

En el fondo sabía su respuesta pero no quería creerlo. No podía ser tan vergonzoso.

El miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo, como si fuera la misma sangre circulando por las venas, provocaba que su corazón palpitara salvajemente y que su estómago diera de vuelcos.

La pestilencia de la muerte le recordaba quién y qué era. No solo era un Malfoy, era un miserable mortífago adolescente sentenciado a morir.

- ¿Draco? – Escuchó una voz en el fondo de sus pensamientos pero no volteó. Sabía que era Pansy llamándole pero no quería mirarla y que ella se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo. No quería dar explicaciones a ninguno de sus amigos aunque desde un inicio ellos supieran que era lo que estaba pasando. - Draco.- Volvió a insistir.

Levantó su mirada y notó en la de Pansy que estaba preocupada. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, antes le halagaba su interés hacia a él pero ahora no estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente sentía. Pansy y él nunca habían sido propiamente una pareja pero creía que nunca había hecho falta serlo, era como si en el fondo supieran que estaban ahí el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No has probado bocado.

Respiró profundo.

- No se me apetece nada. La comida de aquí es una porquería.- Mintió.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Hizo un mohín en negación y con eso trató de que no le siguieran preguntando. Al parecer ella lo entendió porque se volteó hacia Millicent para comentarle algo. Draco miró atentamente hacia el pastel de calabaza, en su mente se formó imágenes de cuerpos desmembrados y a la asquerosa serpiente andando en su residencia como si fuera suya.

Se sintió mareado y nausebundo. No lo soportaba. Solo le dio un trago largo a su copa y se largó del Gran Comedor. Pansy y Blaise lo miraron interrogantes pero Crabble y Goyle se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

Al caminar con dirección a los jardínes sentía que de nuevo le hacía falta aire. La corbata lo sofocaba y casi podía estar seguro que por sí sola se apretaba al extremo que no podía ni tragar saliva.

- _Aire_. – Era en lo único que podía pensar. Tenía que ir a los jardines aunque estuviera muy oscuro para hacerlo. Necesitaba respirar aire.

Cuando salió al exterior, sintió el frio golpearle la cara. En el jardín no había luz, solo estaba iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

Caminó entre la nieve con el cuerpo entero temblando pero no por el frio. Se sentó e intentó mantenerse sereno. No pudo. El miedo lo atrapaba, lo hacía suyo y le musitaba al oído que estaba perdido.

- Cobarde…- Susurró. – Maldito cobarde.

Cerró los ojos tratando de buscar un apoyo para calmar sus nervios. De pronto los apretó con fuerza, otra vez le llegaba ese olor. No podía quitarse ese maldito olor. Era el hedor que soltaba la presencia de Lord Voldemort.

Se colocó la capucha de su capa y se quedó muy quieto. Hacía frío fuera del castillo pero quería intentar dormir sus sentidos para no pensar y sentir nada. Faltaba muy poco para salir de vacaciones y por vez primera no quería irse de Hogwarts.

No iba a tener una feliz navidad esperándole en la Mansión. No iba a haber regalos ni ponche de frutas cerca de la chimenea. En su lugar la Muerte rondaba su residencia, llena de asesinos prestos a soltar maldiciones imperdonables sobre quienes se resistan.

Volvían sus preguntas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo él, un joven de 16 años, podía vencer a uno de los magos más poderosos de la Comunidad Mágica? No tenía el poder suficiente para lograrlo. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, sus métodos eran estúpidos y fáciles de bloquear.

Empezó a rememorar cada palabra dicha por Voldemort mientras le hacía la marca tenebrosa. Las miradas dementes de los mortífagos, como serpientes saboreándose a una nueva presa. En el momento que se dibujaba su sentencia de muerte sintió flaquear ante la mirada aterrada de su madre, quien le abrazó al final de la ceremonia. Un abrazo que no significaba lo orgullosa que estaba de enfilarse sino de un aterrador sentimiento de perderlo para siempre.

De ahí se le aparecieron los últimos acontecimientos con respecto a la Orden del Fénix, su padre en Azkaban y el maldito Potter, quien había contribuido a su nuevo modo de vida. _Maldito, mil veces maldito Harry Potter_.

- Voy a morir, maldita sea.- susurró con la garganta seca.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Escuchó una voz femenina interrumpir su martirio.

Draco casi aguantó la respiración como si con ello consiguiera volverse invisible. Lo había atrapado un prefecto en el jardín.

- Por favor, muéstrese. Este no es lugar ni hora para un estudiante.- Escuchó nuevamente la voz con cierto tono de desconfianza.

Draco no se movió. Su corazón empezó a palpitar de un modo diferente, sintiéndose un poco adolorido. Escuchó el crujir de los pasos sobre la nieve acercándose a él. El modo con que los daba la persona le indicaba que lo hacía con precaución, como si él se tratase de una criatura extraña, a la que se le tenía que temer.

- Lumos.

Cuando escuchó esto, Draco se levantó de su asiento dejando caer su capucha. En la oscuridad y con la luz de la varita su rostro se veía extremadamente pálido, con ojeras muy marcadas, como una especie de vampiro acechando en la oscuridad.

- ¿Malfoy? – Hermione Granger tenía levantada su varita en dirección al rostro del Slytherin. Su gesto indicaba que estaba sorprendida de verle ahí, afuera del castillo en medio de la penumbra y del frio. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco no se veía sorprendido. En realidad él ya sabía que era Granger quien se acercaba. Involuntariamente lo dedujo por su voz y sus pasos. ¿Por qué demonios él sabía eso? No lo conocía con certeza pero desde el momento en que la escuchó lo supo.

- Granger.- siseó.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? No deberías... – La chica miró a su alrededor con precaución y se notó, en la tensión de su mano empuñada, el alivio de comprobar que estaban solos.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Granger.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad. El tono de voz que usaba Draco no era el usual, parecía más bien cansado. El rubio se quedó quieto, sintiéndose desconcertado por la omisión de su palabra favorita cuando le habló. No le dijo s_angre sucia_.

_¿Por qué no le había llamado sangre sucia, como siempre?_

- Ten cuidado, Malfoy. Si llego a reportar que estabas fuera del Castillo en un horario no apropiado le pueden bajar puntos a tu Casa.

Draco hizo un gesto de amargura y se le acercó unos pasos. Esto hizo que por un segundo Hermione se cohibiera pero mantuvo su postura llena de seguridad sin bajar por un momento su varita.

- Anda, hazlo. Me vale una maldita mierda si le bajan puntos a Slytherin. – Gruñó.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño. Miró a Draco como si fuese un insecto en observación. Trato de leer lo que escondía la mirada del Slytherin. Sus ojos grises estaban llenos de rabia, de incertidumbre y de algo que Hermione conocía bien, porque también lo había sentido, era temor.

- ¿En serio no te importa que le baje puntos a Slytherin? – Preguntó confundida. A ella se le hacía increíble que al mago ahora no le interesase cuando antes era una necesidad primordial ganarle por más puntos a Gryffindor.

El muchacho apretó los puños y los introdujo con disimulo en sus bolsillos. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y la observó con desdén.

- ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas solo? – Draco trató de infundirle temor a Hermione por medio de su mirada y tono de voz amenazante pero lo único que hizo la chica fue retarlo.

- No puedo complacerte aunque quisiera. No son horas para que estés fuera de tu dormitorio así que tienes que regresar.

- ¿Estás sorda maldita sea? ¡Quien se debe de largar eres tú!

La varita de Hermione voló por los aires. Draco había convocado un hechizo para desarmarla. Hermione por un momento se sintió estúpida. ¿Cómo es que Malfoy le había agarrado con la guardia baja?

Hermione trató de no reflejar el temor en su rostro, tal vez Harry tenía razón después de todo, Draco Malfoy era un mortífago y ahora ella estaba a su merced. Estaba sola patrullando esa área del castillo y de momento no pasaría nadie que pudiese ayudarla.

- Malfoy… - Empezó a murmurar la chica.

- Cállate. No quiero oírte.

De pronto Draco guardó su varita para desconcierto de Hermione.

- Dije que te largaras y me dejaras solo.

En eso el mago la tomó de los hombros con la intención de darle la vuelta y empujarla de regreso al castillo pero… no pudo.

Al tenerla de ese modo vulnerable, donde Hermione Granger lucía aturdida y asustada hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Una sensación cálida le brotó en el pecho y sin realmente esperarlo enredó uno de sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de la chica.

- Confundus… - murmuró Draco.

Lo siguiente fue extraño e inaudito.

Draco comenzó a besar a Hermione cargado de ansiedad, aspirando muy profundo el aroma que expelía ella. La abrazaba con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo tembloroso mientras su otra pálida mano la tenía sujetada del cuello. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, con ansias de guardar en su memoria a que sabían y como se sentían los labios de la Gryffindor.

Hermione no reaccionaba. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus brazos caían a los lados como si estuviera petrificada. Sin embargo en algún momento cerró los ojos, parpadeando confundida.

En eso, el beso de Draco fue perdiendo intensidad, y mientras perdía la velocidad, Draco mordisqueó los labios de Hermione como si fueran una manzana.

Todo él se estremecía, respiraba agitado y se sentía tan mareado que de no ser por la oscuridad del lugar, se hubiera podido ver lo indispuesto que estaba. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban sin que pudiese detenerlas. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué acaba de besar a Hermione Granger? Tenía tanta cólera y turbación dentro de sí que apenas podía controlarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó. - No quiero soltarte… no…- Su voz se fue apagando. Entre las sombras, sus ojos grises brillaban recelosos ante la perplejidad de la bruja.

Hermione parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo del estupor de un sueño. En eso Draco, aun con la respiración agitada, la soltó y, agarrándola por los hombros, le dio vuelta bruscamente y la empujó con dirección hacia el castillo. La chica casi estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

- Te dije que te largaras. – dijo relamiéndose los labios.

La chica se quedó parada mirando hacia el castillo sin tener idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos se fijaron en su varita que yacía en la nieve, se inclinó y la tomó. Se dio media vuelta para mirar al Sytherin, quien estaba altivo, con la capucha nuevamente puesta sobre su cabeza, tratando tal vez de esconder su propio rubor y conmoción.

La bruja frunció un poco el entrecejo y respiró profundo. ¿Por qué se sentía de repente tan angustiada?

- No… - Empezó a decir Hermione pero se sorprendió al notar que su mente se había quedado en blanco._ ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?_

Draco apretó los puños, sintiendo nuevamente el ardor en sus labios. Tragó saliva y camino hacia ella pero en vez de detenerse se siguió de largo para volver nuevamente al colegio. Hermione resopló y le siguió. La chica le miró la espalda mientras caminaba, con la sensación de que sus labios le dolían.

Al entrar, Draco quiso alejarse inmediatamente pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo. Se volvió hacia Hermione quien parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El Slytherin comprendió que aún seguía bajo las secuelas del hechizo Confundus.

La chica conectó su mirada con la de él, sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Draco la miró en silencio por varios segundos.

En realidad no tenía nada que decirle pero quería mirarla un poco más. En eso el muchacho soltó un ligero suspiro, que Hermione no detectó, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se marchó.

Hermione se estremeció, ya que no supo cómo considerar esa expresión del Slytherin.

Draco, sabiéndose lejos de la presencia de la Gryffindor, entrecerró los ojos y con un dedo se acarició los labios. Aun podía sentir la presión de la boca de Hermione en la suya.

Respiró hondamente, y en eso se percató de algo.

Volvió a aspirar.

El hedor de la Muerte, que le perseguía, había desaparecido. En su lugar había una aroma suave y dulzón. Una mezcla de chocolate y canela.

Draco sonrió nervioso.

- ¡Estúpida Granger!- dijo mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras su silueta se perdía entre las sombras de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que solo es un ONE SHOT. Sin embargo, tengo la tentación de convertirlo en un long fic. Agradeceré que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, para ver si la historia promete :D posiblemente con sus mensajes pudiera animarme a seguirla.

Esta historia la escribí inspirada un poco en otro one shot que escribí que se llama Una mirada. Me gustan las historias donde Draco se enamora perdidamente y no sabe por qué.

Bueno, esperaré con ansías sus mensajes.

Un abrazo fuerte, **Jaina**


End file.
